


Dreaming of You

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [36]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, but hopefully a good different, this is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Will you please consider writing a korrasami soulmate AU.Soulmate Prompt: They said that people get glimpses on how they’ll meet their soulmates through their dreams, but here’s the catch, it’ll be from your soulmates’ perspective, so seeing what they look like is technically impossible unless your soulmate was going to look at a mirror.





	Dreaming of You

The first time it happened was when you were eight. You remember the odd feeling that you weren’t you. So when you looked down and looked at unfamiliar pale slender hands and long legs in a pencil skirt, you really knew it wasn’t you. You, but not really you, had walked through a spacious, modern building, heels clacking against the floor. Red heels, you recall.

Then you had woken up in your own bed. You stared up at your ceiling, completely and utterly confused. When you met your parents for breakfast that morning, you told them about the odd dream. As soon as you were done, both of them were smiling warmly at you.

They’d told you that that’s your soulmate. That your dreams would become more vivid and detailed as time progressed and you got closer to meeting them. But there was a catch. You’d never be able to see their face because your dreams would always be in their perspective.

* * *

 

The second time it happened was when you were twelve. The dream started the same way, but this time your soulmate made it out of the building. You could feel the cold air against her face and the way she hugged her arms around her body. There were a couple of trees scattered around, each one filled with reds and oranges. It would be fall when you met her. And that’s when the dream ended.

* * *

 

The third time it happened was when you were fourteen. Again it started the same. Her red heels clacked against the hard floor and she strode through the open building. The rush of cold air hit her face again and she took in the changing trees. But then a huge gust of wind hit, causing the file that she was holding to flutter open. The papers swirled around in the wind and her fair hands reached out for them. She grabbed a couple and started chasing down the others, her breathing became labored. And then it ended.

* * *

 

The fourth time it happened was when you were nineteen. It was the oddest one so far because you saw yourself. You saw yourself chasing around the papers, your head covered with a grey beanie and your blue unbuttoned flannel fluttering in the wind. You saw how flushed your cheeks were when you handed her the papers and how your eyes seem to light up. And then it was over. It’s clear to you that whoever your soulmate is, she’s beautiful or you wouldn’t have reacted that way.

* * *

 

The fifth time it happened was when you were twenty-four. It’d been five years since you’d had a dream. You’d actually started to get worried because you were getting older and the dream still hadn’t happened. But this time, the dream was hazy instead of clear. Everything happened the same, but this time you watch yourself take her hand into yours and help her up from her crouching position on the ground. And it doesn’t go any further than that. You’re not sure if this is a sign that you’re going to meet her soon, but you hope it is.

* * *

 

You don’t dream of her again. It’s the middle of fall when you arrive in New York. You’d come to attend your friend’s wedding. You rolled the suitcase behind you as you made your way down the crowded sidewalk. Your grey beanie sat atop your head and your flannel blew in the cool air. You let out a sigh as you took in all of the signs and the tall buildings. And then a paper hits you in the face and sticks. You reach up and take it into your hand. There are multiple papers swirling in the wind and a tall, slender woman is running around collecting them. Her long raven hair covers her face as she does this in red heels, a black pencil skirt, and a red blouse.

You don’t need to think twice as your heart starts racing. You start gathering the papers that you can and when you see only one left, you bend down to get it, but she’s already there crouching to pick it up. You hand her the papers that you’d collected and then hold out your hand to help her up.

She flicks her hair over her shoulder and away from her face and you’re speechless. Your breath catches and the only sound you can hear is the pounding of your heart. She’s stunning. She’s got vibrant green eyes that have little specks of yellow that seem to sparkle in the sun. Her high cheeks have a rosy flush to them. Her jaw is soft and her neck slender. Her nose is narrow and feminine. But her lips, her lips are what truly draw your attention. They’re plump and painted a deep red to match her shirt and heels. You don’t mean to stare, but you do. She takes your hand and you help her up.

“Thank you,” she says softly.

You rub the back of your neck and nod. “No problem.”

“You’re um,” she pauses and then looks behind you. “Is that your suitcase?”

You turn your head and your eyes widen. “Shit!” You start running after the person that is trailing it behind them as if it’s their own. “Stay there,” you shout over your shoulder to the woman. The last thing you need is your suitcase being stolen and your soulmate running away.

You’re able to catch up to the man and get your suitcase without too much trouble after telling him you’ll call the police. You roll your eyes at yourself as you start making your way back to the woman. She’s still waiting for you, the folder of papers clutched to her chest.

“Thanks for waiting,” you say when you’re close enough.

“What’s waiting another minute after waiting twenty-nine years,” she laughs. And you can’t help but find it to be one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever heard.

“Twenty-eight for me.”

“Ah, so you got to wait one year less,” she teases. “I’m Asami,” she says holding out her hand to you.

“Korra. But can I hug you? I feel like I kind of already know you and a handshake doesn’t seem right.”

She laughs again and nods her head. “I agree.”

You wrap your arms around her waist as she drapes her arms over your shoulders. She makes sure to keep a strong grip on the folder she’s holding though.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” you say softly.

“You too.”

You finally let go of her, knowing that the hug had lingered much longer than normally acceptable. She reaches out and plays with the collar of your flannel for a moment before she lifts her gaze and your eyes meet hers.

“You have really pretty eyes,” she says.

You can’t hide your smile at her kind words. “Well you’re really beautiful.” Her cheeks flush more, but not from the cool weather. “I’m not really sure how this soulmate thing works… but would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

Asami smiles at you and you smile right back at her. “I’d love to.”


End file.
